residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal d'un membre de Veltro 1
Le Journal d'un membre de Veltro 1 est un document de ''Resident Evil: Revelations''. Emplacement Ce document est posé sur une caisse, dans la réserve au niveau supérieur du Pont d'observation du Queen Zenobia. Le fichier est trouvé par Jill Valentine et Parker Luciani, après avoir vaincu le géant Draghignazzo sur le Pont d'observation. Ceci se déroule dans l'Episode 6 : Le chat et la souris. Description Ce document, écrit par un membre de Veltro, détaille l'objectif du groupe terroriste et décrit les préparatifs de l'attaque contre la cité flottante Terragrigia. Transcription Français= 2004 Nous allons enfin mettre notre ultime plan à exécution. Il a été mis au point par Jack Norman, notre chef et frère d'armes. Quand il nous l'a exposé pour la première fois, nous avions des doutes. Mais l'heure est venue d'appliquer ce plan extraordinaire, grâce à la volonté de fer de nos camarades et à celui dont le pouvoir et l'influence ont rendu tout cela possible. Il a préparé ces navires pour nous. Ces paquebots de luxe sont le symbole de la déchéance de l'humanité et ils seront de parfaits porteurs pour le virus qui va purifier l'humanité. On m'a confié la noble mission d'aborder le Queen Zenobia. ::::Bernard Corti 2004, 12 heures avant le début de la mission Mon corps est parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. C'est peut-être l'excitation ou la peur, ou les deux. D'étranges organismes biologiques engendrés par le virus parcourent le labo secret de la cale. Le virus se dissout dans l'eau. Quiconque la boit se transforme en monstre. L'arme biologique Hunter a été infectée hors site et se chargera de répandre le virus sur la terre ferme. Ce temple de la décadence qu'est la cité flottante deviendra bientôt un véritable enfer. Nous devons créer l'enfer sur terre pour que les gens ouvrent enfin les yeux. Ce sont les mots de Norman. Si notre mécène grisonnant croit en Norman, alors nous, ses serviteurs, le devons aussi. ::::Bernard Corti |-| Anglais= 2004 We are at last putting our final plan into action. Jack Norman, our leader and brother in arms, came up with this plan. When we first heard it, we had our doubts that it could even be pulled off. But now the time has come to enact this extraordinary plan thanks to the steel will of our comrades and the one who supported out ideals with his power and influence. He has prepared these ships for our use. These luxury liners are symbols of the degradation of humanity, and will be fitting vessels for the distribution of the virus that will purge humanity. I have been assigned the task of boarding the Queen Zenobia for our mission ::::Bernard Corti 2004 - 12 hours until mission start My body's trembling, and I can't stop it. It could be the excitement or fear, or both. Strange biological organisms created by the virus are milling around the secret lab in the bilge. The virus can be dissolved in water, so anyone who drinks the water will turn into a monster. The Hunter-type B.O.W. was infected off site, and will spread the virus on land. The decadent eyesore that is the floating city will soon be turn into a veritable hell on Earth. We must bring hell to the people, or the scales will not fall from their eyes. That is how Norman phrased it. If that grizzled financier of ours believes in Norman, then we who serve him must do so as well. ::::Bernard Corti |-| Japonais= ２００４年某日 我らの悲願、最終作戦がついに動き出した。 我らが指導者ジャック・ノーマンより作戦の概要が聞かされたときは誰もが耳を疑ったが途方もない作戦は間もなく現実となる。 これも閣下の鉄の意志と理想に応じた協力者たちのおかげだ。 作戦には今回の資金協力者が提供した偽装された豪華客船が使用されるらしい。 堕落した人類文明の象徴たる豪華客船がウィルス散布の母体とは皮肉がきいている。 私には客船の１隻"クイーン・ゼノビア"の接収に立ち会う任務が与えられた。 ベルナール・コルティ記す ２００４年某日 作戦決行まであと１２時間 身の内から震えがわきあがるのを押さえられない。 興奮と恐怖、その両方だ。 客船の船底奥に隠された研究施設には、新たなウィルスと実験により産み出された異形の生物兵器どもがひしめいていた… 新型ウィルスは水に溶け飲料水からも感染して人を怪物化する 別途に供与されたハンター型Ｂ.Ｏ.Ｗ.で地上を制圧し、その混乱に乗じてウィルスを散布する…この作戦により、あの醜く欲望にまみれた海上都市は確実に地獄と化すだろう。 地上に地獄を成さねば、人の目は塞がったままだ。 ノーマン閣下はそう言った。 あの銀髪の資金協力者もその信条に共感したのだろう。 我らも同じだ。 ベルナール・コルティ記す Galerie Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-04-63.png|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-07-57.png Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-08-22.png Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-09-00.png Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-09-67.png Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-10-32.png Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-10-93.png Rerev 2017-04-13 12-52-11-48.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Veltro Agent's Journal 1 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations